Beyond You and Me
by Kimmy Flare
Summary: Can a Gypsy learn to love someone out of her customs? Hinata is faced with the problem of falling victim to Sasuke, who is the Prince in disguise. Ino sees a vision...Hinata is wearing a white dress...who is she marrying? don't own characters


**This one is based on something I saw on TV, I loved the drama so much I had to write something like it! :)**

**Comment Please!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beyond You and Me<strong>_

To many we are thieves, con artist, drifters, Gypsies. We call ourselves Roma, or humans. Our culture is happy and is full of love. Sisters stay together until we get married to respectable men of our clan. My name is Hinata and I have just turned 17, the age to get married.

I haven't been asked yet but for some reason I feel like my mate is not here. The person I would spend the rest of my life was going to come pretty soon. I had a feeling, and my feelings usually do come true.

My sisters, my mother and I got ready to celebrate TenTen's engagement to my own cousin. We came into town dressed in our best. In the small town we had just settled in accepted us pretty well. The town hall was filled with music and we all dance to our hearts content.

The new major of the town was infuriated. He came with men to kick us all out of the town hall. People didn't stand up for us, and we kept quiet. We lowered our heads in worry.

"Leave and give this town some peace!" The mayor commanded. My mother was always so full of pride and spark so this didn't scare her at all.

"Can we not rejoice? We have nothing wrong and here you come treating us like dogs. If we do not dance will you let us stay?" She asked. She did not want to ruin TenTen's day. She wanted her to have fun as her last night of being single. This wasn't just a goodbye to being single but a goodbye to being with us.

Once Gypsies get married the man is the one that takes her to start their own journey. In their world there was no such thing as closed doors. They would go anywhere they wanted.

"End the ruckus and I will let you stay for a while. But don't think I am letting come all the time." The Major backed up and let his men dine in the bar.

They stay in silence and just chattered amongst themselves. Ino couldn't get over how brave their mother was. Ino wasn't blood related to them but she was saved by Hinata's mother and raised as one of her own.

Hinata giggled when Ino began to imitate the old fat man. She put a leaf on her upper lip and pushed out her guts. TenTen looked around trying not to draw attention to the crowd. But their chatter was interrupted with men laughter.

"Gypsies are said to be great in bed, plus they don't charge!" One man said to the two others.

"Hey there little ladies, want some loving?" Another taunted Ino. "You've got some pretty blue eyes. Just like my wife." The man grabbed her arm. Ino tried to get free but he tightens his grip.

"Let go of her!" Hinata slap his face. The men all looked at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" The other man finally said. They all turned their eyes to Hinata. "Let's get the prettiest one." Hinata and the gang started running away. But instead of turning right into the forest she turned left to the dock.

They were catching up to her! Hinata accidently bumped into someone. She fell to the floor and the person helped her up to her feet. She looked at the man face for a slight second.

"Sorry…" She said running again. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest it almost hurt. It was fast not because of the running but because of the guy. It seemed to her like a love at first sight. But she could never be with a man who wasn't a Gyspies, so it was better to rip that thought from her mind then to let it sink in.

The man still stood in the middle of the street. The men stopped running, quivering in fear. They bowed down.

"Sir, we didn't know you were here." One of the men said. Sasuke eyes went from behind to the three men in front of him. "It is an honor to finally meet you Prince."

"Don't say it too loud I don't want people to know of my identity. So don't address to me, but I will tell you this. If you bother her again I will never forgive you." He narrowed his eyes and turned away hoping to reach the girl who stole his heart.

He looked at the sun setting in the horizon. There was no boats back from the routes and nowhere for her to truly hide.

"Are they gone?" Hinata asked from behind a barrel. She stood up to see the guy turn around to her. "I was so scared." She whispered to herself.

"They won't bother you anymore." Sasuke walked closer to her. "Do you believe in destiny?"

"Of course, all Gypsies do. I believe that our meeting isn't simply a crossing of paths." Hinata lowered her gaze. He had gotten so close to her. She was afraid he could hear her heart.

"When I was young I lived in the country side, nothing intrigued me. My mother brought me to her old home, I expected more then I saw. She lived in tents with many other people different then what I have come to know. In her past she was a Gypsy. She got my hand read, and it said that my future lied with someone just like her." Sasuke recalled. He smiled at the thought. "I didn't believe then, and I didn't until a minute ago when I saw you."

"What do you mean?" Hinata blushed. She couldn't get away from him, a wall was behind her.

"You captivate me." He backed off hearing footsteps.

"Hinata are you there?" Ino ran catching up. "What's going on? Is he trying to hurt you?" Ino drew closer.

"No, it's ok. He's the one that saved me, he was just trying to make sure I was alright." Hinata came up to Ino. "I'm sorry I made you worry." Ino hugged her. "Let's go back."

"I'll see you around then." Sasuke said. "Hinata…" He whispered to himself.

Hinata got back to her clan and they rejoiced that night. Neji and TenTen slept their last night alone. Hinata came into TenTens tent and Ino had just arrived too. They all giggled and got in bed.

"I'm going to miss you TenTen." Hinata made a puppy face. "I hope Neji treats you well."

"Of course he will." They got quiet. TenTen fell asleep and Ino played with Hinata's hair.

"Hinata what's in your mind?" Ino could always read her like a book. "I know something is, so tell me. You can trust me." Hinata signed and turned to face her.

"Remember that guy from today?" Hinata asked her.

"So he really did something!" Ino almost shouted if it hadn't been for Hinata's shushing her. "What is it then?"

"He didn't do anything, yet he did. Not intentionally." Hinata lowered her gaze and her cheeks went red. "Ino you are my sister and my best friend so don't tell this to anyone it has to stay amongst us." Ino nodded. "Well, I think…I…fell in…love with…him." Hinata left it all out.

Ino's eyes were wide open. She covered mouth. Hinata gasped and sat up.

"What is it?" Hinata asked her. Ino sat up too still holding her mouth.

"I had a vision the other day about something just like this." Ino closed her eyes trying to remember all the details. "I saw you running, far from here and finally someone takes your hands leading you to a white dress. That's when it gets blurry."

"So you're saying that I am to marry him? But he's not one of us." Hinata closed her eyes. There was no way.

"Times have gotten better Hinata, even though old customs make sure we marry between ourselves but it's starting to accept marriages outside. Don't run away please just try to work it out." Ino started petting her hair.

"I'm worried they will cast me out like auntie." Hinata could remember her wild aunt. Who fell in love with a soldier named Kasuma. They married in secret and she got pregnant. He was called back to war and died while she bared him a child. She now is alone with her son.

Hinata always wanted to be near her family. She didn't want to lose everything for love, but she didn't quite grasp how much love was needed in life.

"If it makes you feel any better, I saw a vision of myself." Ino said as Hinata opened her eyes again. "I don't think I'm going to marry a Gypsy, the man in my vision was white and had dark short hair. He smiled a lot, and drew in big pieces of paper. I wonder if I'll ever see him."

"You will." Hinata whispered. "You're visions always come true."

The next morning the wedding began. TenTen and Neji made their vows in front of everyone and got in the newly wed tent. When Neji came out with a blood stained white dress everyone rejoiced.

After many dances and celebrating the party calmed down. Hinata went back to the docks to find Kiba who had just came back from a fishing trip. There she found the guy from the other night.

"You came back?" He asked as she passed him. Se avoided his gaze. He closed the distance between them touching her shoulder.

"I had a feeling yesterday that soon I would met the one I would stay with." Hinata said. "But you and I can not happen. Traditions…"

"Don't tell me what traditions say," He interrupted her speech, "Tell me what your heart says." He hands touch her chest where her heart was beating fast. He could feel it under his touch. "Tell me you don't love me like I love you."

Hinata lowered her head. But Sasuke walked to face her lifting her head with his hand. His eyes connected with hers as they watched deeply into each others eyes.

"Tell me that in your heart you feel nothing." He asked drawing closer to her face. "Tell me Hinata."

"I…" Their lips connected. But Kibas voice from the distance snapped her out the trance. "I can't love you." Hinata drew back looking for where Kiba called.

"Can't, not that you don't." Sasuke said. Hinata looked back to him. "Tell me the truth."

"I love you, more they I have even loved anyone. But unfortunately I can't love you, I can never…" He cups her face and kisses it again.

"Don't saw we can't because one day we will love freely." He starts to breath heavily. "Promise that one day we will be together, you and me, Sasuke and Hinata will live together forever."

"Yes…" She gave in to her feelings. "Forever..." Sasuke lets her go and walks slowly away. Once he was gone Hinata noticed Kiba was right behind her. "Kiba I'm sorry I didn't notice you there."

"It's ok, let's get going." Kiba says. They walk slowly through the forest. "Hinata I've been thinking, I have known you all my life and we are pretty good friends. I want to marry you."

"Huh?" she snapped out of her thoughts. "What did you say?"

"Us, get married." Kiba repeated.

"Kiba, I can't I don't feel that way about you. You're like my brother." Hinata got sad. From then on the walk was silent. Kiba didn't speak anymore, plus Hinata didn't want to hear anything else. She just wanted to go back and see Sasuke. Everyone was gone on a parade. "I'll see you later."

"Hinata…" Kiba called out for her and she turned. "I'm not letting you go." His eyes were evil.

"Kiba I need to catch up with everyone else and celebrate." Hinata lied; she truly was going to run to Sasukes arms again. But Kiba seemed upset.

"I'm going to make you mines, whether you want it or not." Kiba said in a low voice. Hinata gasped and started to run away. But Kiba grabbed her hair and threw her to the floor.

Meanwhile Sasuke walked in the forest. He didn't like that guy that Hinata was with, and he had a bad feeling about his intentions. Sasuke had his own set of powers. He could see auras, and that guy's aura signified lust. He could hear screaming in the forest. He ran towards the noise.

He yanked Kiba off of Hinata pulling her into his arms. Luckily he got there in time before anything happened. Kiba got enraged.

"Who are you?" Kiba wiped some dirt off his face. "Get your stinking hands off of Hinata!" Kiba went to punch Sasuke but he dodged. Kibas hand connected with a tree breaking his bones. He cursed under his breath.

"Hinata let's get away from here." Sasuke ran with holding on to him. "We have to get away from here."

"But…" Hinata said.

"Don't you see he could hurt you." he silenced her. He brought her to the Inn he was staying at. He placed her on the bed so that she could rest. "Listen, I have something to tell you. Something I should have said sooner. I'm a prince; my brother is Itachi he was supposed to be king but he back down."

"So you're the king to be?" Hinata sat up. She had to let this sink in. "Are you making me leave everything yet, you won't let go of anything."

"Hinata I would everything for you, because I want you to be 'my everything'. Hinata, this is so hard to say." He got to his knees and took her hands. "I want only to be happy with you forever. Marry me, be my princess."

Hinata felt tears slipping. She kissed his hands and nodded. She accepted under one condition, he was to tell her clan. So they walked hand by hand to tents where all her family sat. Kiba didn't leave his tent not once since they came.

Everyone gasped as Hinata came in with an outsider. They all asked her what she doing and the meaning behind her actions.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I am the Prince of this country. I am son of the King and Queen and I ask for Hinata's hand in marriage." Sasuke shouted. "I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"I also want to be with him." Hinata says. No one knew what to do and Hinata didn't know what they would do. Ino stood up and clapped her hands.

"Should we not be happy?" She clapped louder. "Sasuke is the son of a Gyspy, a woman how married a prince and her clan rejoiced why we can't?" Ino pointed to a woman who sat besides her. She stood tall.

"Mother!" Sasuke was surprised to see his ill mother out of bed. She just smiled. People began to clap there hands and rejoiced the new couple that were to wed. Since then it's been a while and the couple have learned it's not just the people that made this pairing hard but the different customs.

"Why do we have to get a painting?" Hinata couldn't stand being sitting down for so long. "I can't wait for Ino to come and take me out partying."

"Just a while more please I am almost done." The man behind the canvas said. So a few minutes passed and he let them move. "Sorry but someone couldn't stay still." Sasuke laughed at his comment.

"Hinata!" Ino came running in. "Hey what's up? Let's go party!" Ino started to dance when she noticed someone was staring at her. Her mouth dropped. She turned and whispered to Hinata in her ears, "That's the guy from my vision."

Hinata giggled. "I excuse you today." Hinata let her talk to him and walked one last walk with Sasuke before their big day.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She blushed. "This was crazy you and me. Everything was so surreal and magical, beyond my imagination."

"I promise to make it better, much better." He leaned in for a kiss but someone pulled his hair.

"Keep that kiss for tomorrow!" Ino grabbed Hinata's arm and they jogged away. "Hinata he said I was cute and wants me to model for him." Hinata and Ino giggled as they went to the pack of girls waiting for them. Hinata was saying her last goodbyes.

_**THE END**_


End file.
